A night on the town
by wayofthepen
Summary: Now friends, Seras and Yumiko finally get some time away from their commanders, but monsters, both inside and out, won't give them the chance to relax. slight serasyumiko. Second in the Sisters series
1. Chapter 1

Seras took the steps six at a time, flying into the main hall. The assembled group stared at her in puzzlement as she skidded to a stop and stood at attention, smiling nervously. Integra frowned as she turned back to the main door into the mansion. After a few minutes, the sound of a car pulling up reached Seras' ears, and she began to dance in place ever so slightly. Finally, the door opened to admit the group that Integra had been dreading. A sneering Maxwell, with father Renaldo at his side, and two standing guard behind.

"_Sir _Integra."

"Maxwell."

Pleasantries were spoken in tones that could kill small mammals. The procession of Iscariot and Hellsing wound it's way upstairs, with one from each group excusing themselves and staying behind. Finally, after they had all disappeared behind closed doors, the two quickly ran at each other.

"Seras!"

"Yumiko!"

Wrapping each other in a tight hug, the two laughed and spun around, separating and holding each other at arms length.

"God, I wondered when I'd get to see you again!"

"I know! I got such a _look _when I asked for a few days off that didn't involve fasting in some mountaintop monastery."

Seras giggled and tossed her arm around the small girl's shoulder, leading her downstairs.

* * *

Seras sat across from Yumiko in the kitchen, a teakettle between them. 

"So Seras, how long do you think the new treaty negotiations will take?"

"Knowing those two…long enough for hell to freeze over."

Yumiko giggled and nodded, taking another sip from her cup, Seras' full and untouched.

"Considering it's something they both want, and even after what happened at Badrick, it might only take a couple days."

"Badrick? What happened there?"

"A vampire showed up, killed quite a few people, and I was sent in with Alucard. It took awhile for Anderson to show…"

"Seras?"

"It's just…he surprised me, stuck a dozen bayonets in me, but missed my heart on purpose. A 'wee bit o' foon' or something.

Seras undid a button and yanked down the collar on her uniform, exposing the scar on the front of her neck.

"Through and through."

Seras pointed at her neck and a dozen other places while Yumiko winced in sympathy.

"On top of that, when Sir Integra went in to try to sort out the whole mess, he killed her two guards, and then tried to kill her too. Bloody hell, where does the Vatican find these psychos?"

The teacup stopped, half-tilted at Yumiko's lips.

"Yumi…ohmygod! I'm sorry! I didn't mean…"

Yumiko smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not! That was…I mean, like I'm one to talk! I-"

"Seras…"

"Y-yes?"

"It's fine, really."

The two sat a moment in silence, Yumiko sipping her tea, Seras' shoulders slumped and staring at nothing.

"You haven't touched your tea, aren't you thirsty?"

"All the time…"

It was Yumiko's turn to feel uncomfortable, looking away.

"…But I won't give in."

"You mean you don't…"

"Yep. Not a drop so far."

"I'm…surprised. I've never heard of a vampire refusing to drink for so long."

"Well, Sir Integra says it's because my coffin is lined with dirt from around my old home. It helps, even with Mas-**Alucard** constantly urging me to drink."

"Did someone say my name?"

Alucard fizzed into being behind Yumiko, resting his hands on her shoulders. Yumiko stiffened in surprise, and watched as Seras' eyes flared red and narrowed on the vampire behind her.

"You know, Seras, things would be _so much_ easier on you if you **did **drink the blood."

"**_Master…"_**

"For instance…"

He tugged at a lock of Yumiko's hair, lifting it and toying with it between his fingers.

"You could have a civilized conversation with your new friend…_without _the urge to jump across the table and tear her throat out."

Seras slowly rose, her lips pulled back and fangs bared. Alucard grinned with an air of almost pride at the sight before raising a finger to waggle at her.

"Tell me, do you run to her defense as a friend…or as a vampire, jealous and possessive over something you _want?_"

Seras' eyes widened and she took a step back, her mouth agape, before lowering her head. When she looked back up, Yumiko could see her fangs had retracted and her eyes had returned to a bright blue, though they still glared at Alucard.

"Get. Out."

Though Yumiko couldn't see it, Alucard shook his head with an expression of disappointment before floating back and vanishing into the wall. Across from her, Seras slumped back into her seat, dropping her face into her hands. After a very quiet few moments Seras stood and grabbed Yumiko's hand, lifting her to her feet and pulling her out of the room.

"Seras?"

"C'mon! We're getting out of this nuthouse!"

* * *

After a growl from Seras sent the guards at the front gate running, the two walked away from the mansion unimpeded. The two were soon walking side-by-side randomly through the night streets of London, taking in the sights and sounds. 

"So, Yumiko…"

"Yes?"

"What's it like? You and Yumie? I mean, how does it work?"

"Heinkel usually wakes her when she's…needed. Afterwards…she just sleeps again and I wake up. _Sometimes_ she makes an effort to…clean herself up before she switches back."

"So you two are separate?"

"Mostly. I can see what's happening and hear what she thinks when she's awake, though it feels so distant…it's like a dream, or a nightmare, really, that fades quickly. Why do you ask?"

"Just…sometimes I wish it was like that for me. This…**thing **is always…whispering in the back of my head. Master was right. You **are **my friend. But when he showed up…you became…**mine**…and I didn't want him touching you, or even being near you. Sometimes it's quiet, like now, but it starts **screaming **at me when I'm fighting, or when there's blood around…blood…"

Seras head snapped upwards, and she slowly turned on the spot, sniffing the air. Yumiko thought Seras looked almost cute, with her nose twitching like that, until she saw Seras' fangs had shown themselves again.

"Seras?"

"I smell blood. **Lots **of blood. It's fresh…"

And then, a muffled scream, cut short, reached the limits of her vampiric hearing. She quickly dashed off towards the sound, with Yumiko hitching up the bottom of her habit and chasing after her. They arrived in front of a small office building, and the scent of death and hot blood slammed over Seras in waves. Shaking her head to clear it, Seras ran towards a pay phone, dialed a number, shouted instructions into the receiver, and cursed as she reached for a sidearm that wasn't there.

"Seras!"

Yumiko ran up and stopped next to her, gasping for breath.

"There's a freak in there, attacking people, but I don't have my gun, and it'll take time for reinforcements to get here!"

A second scream reached them both. The two unarmed girls shared a nervous look before Seras bolted for the door, crashing it inward with a powerful kick.

"Seras! You can't go in alone!"

"And you can't handle a freak unarmed, can you? I'll be fine!"

"Seras…be careful…"

"Right. Stay out of sight till the others get here."

Seras disappeared from sight, and Yumiko retreated to the mouth of an alleyway across the street, rosary squeezed tight in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras stalked her way into the office. Focusing her senses like Alucard had taught her, the dark room came into sharp focus, and slowly, what she could 'see' extended past the room she was in, encompassed the entire first floor, and slowly wormed it's way outwards. She twitched as her mind brushed corpses, cooling blood surrounding them. She could smell the rot spreading from the bite wounds that would soon turn them into ghouls, marking their positions and moving onwards. Finally, at the edge of what was all five of her normal senses rolled into one, plus something else, she could feel the freak moving through the fourth floor, and one other.

"Someone's still alive…"

Stepping forward, the world twisted.

"WhhOOOaaaa…trippy."

Reaching out to support herself, she pulled her senses back into something she was a little more used to. Stopping to yank a pipe out of the wall, she tested it's weight in her hands before heading forward.

* * *

A tiny moan escaped from the corpse as the pipe punched through it's forehead. Fourth and final. 

"Five…if I don't hurry…"

Moving as quietly as she could, she slipped through the door and scanned the room. The freak was approaching a door, a soft whimpering coming from inside. The freak stopped at the door and began walking in circles, sing-songing to himself.

"Where oh where could she be…"

The sobbing grew louder, and the freak turned and casually knocked on the door. The woman inside screamed. The freak laughed, kicking the door down. So focused on his prey, he never saw Seras sneaking up on him. The first swing took him on the side of his head, flipping him over and cracking his skull. Seras quickly leaped on top of him, holding the pipe like a spear, piecing his heart and nailing him to the floor. He lay, face down, screaming and flailing under her weight. After he stopped moving, the stolen blood pouring out to flood across the floor, Seras stood and stumbled to the door, pulling the screaming girl to her feet and trying to sooth her, pushing her past the disintegrating corpse and towards the stairway.

"Hey, what's taking so…damn…**shit."**

A second freak stomped into the room, blood running down from his mouth and all over his clothes, sharing down at the corpse in shock before focusing on the two girls on the other side of the room.

"Run!"

Seras shoving the girl into the stairwell before slamming the door closed, she turned and ducked just in time as a monitor crashed into the wall where her head used to be. The freak screamed and rushed at her blindly, and Seras met him head-on. Expecting a human, the freak yelled in surprise as Seras crashed into him, lifting him off the ground and carrying him forward, both smashing through a wall and into the office beyond. The two quickly stood, dropping any pretense of strategy and the fight carried them through another wall and back into the hallway.

"Bitch!"

"Freak!"

The freak in question managed to throw her away from him, sending Seras to crash through several cubicles and sliding over a desk, falling out of sight. The freak tossed the table aside, grabbing Seras and yanking her to her feet.

"Got you now, you little-"

He was cut off as a hand shot out and buried itself in his chest. The fingers tightened around a rib, and with a wet tearing sound followed by a loud _crack, _she tore it out of his body and brought the jagged edge of the bone across his throat like a knife, sending a spray of crimson across the room. He staggered back, clutching his throat is a futile attempt to stem the flow of lifeblood. Seras followed, flipping the bone over in her hand, thrusting the point through his chest with enough force to lift him into the air. He thrashed like a worm on a hook for a few moments before sagging limp and slowly dissolving. Behind her, soft-soled feet came rushing up the stairs and into the room.

"Seras, are you alright?"

The timid nun gagged at the scene of carnage, holding a hand over her mouth as she approached her friend.

"Seras? Is that all of them? …Seras?"

Yumiko reached to lay a hand on the girl's shoulder, and before she could even blink, she found herself pressed down over a desk with Seras on top of her. Her eyes were blood-red and she wore a twisted smile, holding Yumiko down with her weight while her hands roamed over the girl's body.

"Seras! What are you-"

A hand wrapped around her throat, and a thumb went under her chin and forced her head back, exposing her neck. Yumiko felt Yumie stir within her, and clamped down even as she felt Seras' lips brush her neck, kissing gently before a long tongue was dragged over her skin.

"Seras…"

Her only response was a low, animalistic growl. She leaned down, and Yumiko felt hot breath on her neck.

"SERAS!"

Seras froze, and Yumiko felt the grip loosen. Seras slowly backed away from her, and Yumiko sat up to see her staring at her, eyes wide with shock and shame. Booted feet sounded in the stairway, and a squad of Hellsing agents, Heinkel on point, burst into the room.

"Sir!"

"Yumiko! Vat happened?"

Seras turned to look blankly at the men. She turned back and faced Yumiko, seeing the hurt and fear on her face. After only a moments pause, seeing the way her friend was looking at her, the friend she had just nearly killed for her blood, Seras turned and ran from the room as fast as she could.


	3. Chapter 3

Integra sat across from Maxwell, the table between them coated in layers of files, maps and assorted papers. It had been a welcome relief when Walter relayed the information that a freak attack was underway. Maxwell, with a disgusting little 'Oh look, dead heathens!' smile, made an inquiry as to the frequency of freak attacks of late. After Integra reflexively ordered a mobilization, Walter turned to the Iscariot representatives and informed them that Yumiko was there as well. Heinkel jumped to her feet and requested to accompany the Hellsing soldiers, ignoring Maxwell's rebuke completely. Integra was surprised at the request, but allowed it all the same. As she dashed from the room, Maxwell suddenly appeared very nervous with only Father Renaldo at his side as he glanced around at the guards stationed at the door, and at the infamous 'angel of death' standing across from him. Integra grinned wickedly at his predicament, and continued the negotiations with renewed vigor, with Alucard wondering whether he should drop the temperature in the room another few degrees, as he had done several times in the past few hours, or crank the heat and humidity up. He finally decided on humidity. He wanted to see the skinny little bastard sweat.

* * *

With a new treaty in hand that heavily favored Hellsing, Integra happily said goodbye to a very twitchy Maxwell, who seemed unable to leave the room fast enough. She laughed and lit a fresh cigar as Walter came back into the room, a frown creasing his face. 

"Walter? Bad news?"

"No…not exactly. Both freaks were terminated and all ghouls laid to rest by Miss Victoria prior to our men's arrival."

"However?"

"However…the men reported Miss Victoria fleeing the scene as soon as they arrived. They claimed she seemed somewhat out of sorts."

"Out of sorts? What's _that _supposed to imply?"

"She was, by all accounts, _crying blood_."

Integra's eyes widened slightly. She took a draw from her cigar and leaned back into her chair.

"She also apparently _ran _the distance back to the manor, and has now locked herself in her room downstairs."

"Does anyone know what set this off?"

"No. Although the nun from Iscariot insisted on returning with the men in order to speak with her."

Walter read the look on Integra's face as one of annoyance, mixed with just a _hint_ of curiosity.

* * *

"**Yumiko**…" 

"No! I'm not leaving until I have a chance to speak with her!"

Heinkel groaned and she kept pace with the girl, following her up the path to the Hellsing mansion.

"Yumiko, at least tell me vat happened!"

"No! I…I just need to speak to Seras. **Alone.**"

Heinkel grabbed her arm, and Yumiko grabbed her glasses.

"You _vouldn't._"

"I would."

Seeing the suddenly severe expression on Yumiko's face, Heinkel slowly released her grasp, but kept pace with her nonetheless as she continued walking. They brushed right past a startled Maxwell, Yumiko flinching as he yelled at her to stop. Heinkel stopped him when he tried to reach out and grab her, tossing Father Renaldo a glare of no uncertain meaning when Maxwell ordered him to stop her.

Inside, Integra watched in interest as a tiny nun walked up to Walter and _demanded _to know where Seras was. Walter and the nun looked up to her, and Integra gave a slight nod. She watched as Walter pointed to the lower levels, and as the girl disappeared from sight, Integra studied the retreating form for a clue.

"What…in God's name is going on?"

* * *

Yumiko stopped in front of a door with Seras' name on a small plate next to it. She raised her hand and knocked. Nothing. She knocked louder. Still nothing. 

"Seras? It's me…please…let me in?"

She could hear someone moving around inside and approaching the door. The doorknob shifted by a millimeter at best before the person inside began to move away.

"Seras! Please! …Please, I just want to talk to you…"

The sound stopped, and Yumiko slumped against the door.

"Please…don't blame yourself…it was my fault. I shouldn't have surprised you like that. I'm sorry."

"You're…sorry?"

Yumiko brightened as Seras finally spoke, standing straight, smoothing her clothes out and trying to make herself look unaffected by the night's events.

"For what? How can you be sorry! I nearly killed you!"

"But you didn't!"

"Yumiko…"

"Seras! If I…felt I wouldn't be safe, I wouldn't have come. But I'm here, now, so please…open the door?"

Yumiko waited. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a nervous wreck of a vampire. Yumiko stepped forward, and Seras took a step back. Rushing forward, Yumiko wrapped her arms around a very surprised Seras and held her tight.

"Yu…mi…what are-"

"Shhhhh…"

Seras stood, arms out, staring wide-eyed at the girl whom she had been ready to kill not an hour earlier, and who was now giving her a friendly hug.

"You didn't think…I'd leave things like that? Just run off?"

"Yumiko…thank you. But…it's not **safe **to be around me. Sooner or later, I…"

Yumiko reached out, grabbing one of Seras' arms and pulling it around her. The other quickly went around her of it's own accord, and Yumiko finally felt Seras relax fully into the embrace.

"It's alright. I trust you."

"…Thank you, Yumiko."

* * *

An hour later, a much-relaxed Seras and a smiling nun climbed out of the lower levels side by side. Heinkel stood up from the chair she was sprawled in, taking in the unusual sight. Seras and Yumiko smiled nervously under the scrutiny as she approached. 

"Yumiko, I vas waiting for an hour. Vhat were you two doing down there?"

"Just talking."

"Over tea."

"About stuff."

Heinkel lowered her glasses to look the two straight in their eyes. They were certainly more relaxed than when they had disappeared, almost cheerful.

"I didn't think vampires and nuns ever talked over tea."

The three looked up to see Integra staring down at them. Seras shifted under the attention, but it was Yumiko who spoke.

"Well, we're friends."

Heinkel and Integra shared a look of shock so ridiculous that Seras and Yumiko couldn't help but giggle at, stopping as the two turned back towards them. After a moment, Heinkel yawned and rubbed her eyes under her glasses.

"C'mon. Maxwell left without us, we haf to get our own ride home."

"Oh, right."

Integra looked on as Yumiko and Seras said their goodbyes, and Heinkel offered a slight bow and pleasantries to her before they turned and left the mansion. Seras nervously said goodnight to her as well, as she turned and began walking back to her own room for some well-deserved sleep, pushing the young vampire's odd behavior from her mind.

"At least she wasn't skipping this time…"


End file.
